kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Magus
The Wild Magus is an advanced Magic Tower that appears in Kingdom Rush: Origins. It is first made available in the level Gryphon Point. Description The Wild Magus wields magic in its raw most uncontrollable form, dealing bonus damage on each consecutive hit. Unlike other mages who fire slow, powerful energy orbs, the Wild Magus fires a constant stream of bolts which, while individually weak, increase in damage with every consecutive hit and can add up damage very quickly. This attack speed combined with the AoE damage of Eldritch Doom makes the Wild Magus excel at crowd control, normally a weakness of other mages. Compared to the other level 4 Magic Tower, the High Elven Mage, the Wild Magus is much better against large hordes, against whom the High Elven Mages are ineffective because of their slow attack speed and inferior DPS. Abilities Eldritch Doom "Ashes to Ashes" '' Detonates an enemy, causing magic damage to all other nearby enemies (damage area: 175). ''(Cooldown: 28 seconds) Ward of Disruption "Silence is virtue" Silences enemies in range, blocking their magical abilities for 10 seconds. (Cooldown: 11 seconds) Unlike the Totem of Spirits from Tribal Axethrowers, which targets a fixed area, the Ward of Disruption directly targets specific enemies, and only enemies with magical abilities. These enemies include: * Gnoll Blighters (attack in ranged and silences Magic Blossoms) * Twilight Harassers (shadowjump) * Satyr Hoplites (summons Satyr Cutthroats) * Twilight Scourgers (encourages allies and curses towers upon death) * Twilight Avengers (blasting spell) * Fungus Breeders (transforms Boomshrooms to Munchshrooms) * Twilight Evokers (heals allies and silences Level 4 towers' special abilities) * Twilight Heretics (Grip of Darkness and Soul Consumption) * Razorboars (Burning Charge) * Arachnomancers (summons Spiderbroods, Sword Spiders, and Sons of Mactans) * Blood Ogres (transforms Gnoll Reavers, Gnoll Burners, and Gnoll Gnawers into Blood Gnolls) * Ogre Magi (lifelink aura with nearby allies) Range * 28% wider than the Level 1 Mystic Dais * 12% wider than the Level 2 Arcanist Dais * Same as the Level 3 Eldritch Dais, and High Elven Mage Strategy *When Wild Magus attacks a single target consecutively, without being interrupted by another target in the range, the damage increases incrementally. The maximum damage and the minimum damage alternately increase by 1 per 2 shots until the increment reaches 24. Given the tower's fast fire rate, the tower's damage output can be increased up to 34-43 (after Empowered Magic upgrade) in 14 seconds. *Both of the Wild Magus' abilities will prevent a Twilight Scourger from spawning banshees after death, preventing the disabling of towers. *The Wild Magus specializes in dealing great damage to a single target, taking one down before focusing on the next. With a damage output which exceeds that of the High Elven Mage, she is very good in taking down mighty foes, either by a blast of Eldritch Doom or constant bombardment of bolts. Place her to catch tough enemies like Twilight Avengers, Twilight Golems and Bandersnatches, with soldiers to prevent targets from getting out of her range. Supported by Arcane Archers to reduce enemies' magic resistance, the Wild Magus can even take on Twilight Scourgers and detonate hordes of spiders away. *It is usually wise to have at least one Wild Magus near choke points early in the level, especially in later stages, since the common appearance of Scourgers becomes much less threatening with her Ward of Disruption around. Predict the type of enemy that tends to come, and upgrade her accordingly. * If enemy magic users are present, especially Scourgers, Avengers and Heretics, upgrade Ward of Disruption to at least tier 2. It will greatly ease down the pressure on your choke points by disabling these enemies' deadly abilities, as seen above. * If the player is being flooded by low health foes, purchase Eldritch Doom first and early, preferably to tier 2 or higher. At tier 3, the skill can greatly weaken or kill most regular foes, and can be a godsend against a dense group of foes threatening to overwhelm your defense. ** While Eldritch Doom can instantly kill most units (with the sole exception of a Twilight Golem and bosses) and also dealing high magic damage to nearby enemies, it should not be relied on to counter a group of Avengers, or a flock of Gloomies, due to the long cooldown of the ability. * Due to the incremental damage bonus, Bosses and Golems are still vulnerable to the Wild Magus. However these enemies must be isolated because the damage will reset as soon as another foe is targeted, even with Eldritch Doom. Use Heroes and other troops to keep other units out of her range as long as possible. * While Druids are better suited for crowd control, do not hesitate to use the Wild Magus for crushing foes with Eldritch Doom. *Compared to the High Elven Mage, Wild Magus is better for dealing with single foes or tightly packed groups of enemies, while High Elves deal widespread damage and single out random enemies for other towers to attack. **Use Wild Magus when facing enemies who use magic and when you can get powerful enemies in a certain spot for a long enough time to detonate, especially if you can group many enemies together to take a lot of damage. **Use High Elven Mage when you want more offensive support for other towers and to diminish the HP of enemies who swarm with lots of armor, but can't be destroyed by a single Eldritch Doom explosion. Related Upgrades Related Achievements IT'S A KIND OF MAGIC Defeat 50 enemies with Eldritch Doom explosions. COUNTER MASTER Defeat 250 silenced enemies. Quotes *"Smokin'!" (Main) *"Explode into space." (Eldritch Doom) *"You shall not cast!" (Ward of Disruption) Trivia *The images of Eldritch Doom's bolt and explosion are the same as Saurian Savant's ranged attack and Critcal Mass, respectively. *'"You shall not cast!" ' ** A reference to the line "You shall not pass", spoken by the character Gandalf in the 2001 film Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. In the original text, the line is "You cannot pass", however, it was changed to "You shall not pass" in the film. *'"Smokin'!"' **A reference to both "The Mask" film and the song of the same name by Boston. Gallery WildMagus-Doom.jpg|Eldritch Doom WildMagus-Ward.jpg|Ward of Disruption Ashes to ashes.gif|Ashes to ashes Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers